El regreso de Senketu
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: Senketsu se ha ido pero satsuki lo traera de vuelta para hacer feliz a ryuko. esta historia es estolo narracion y rolepplay asi que disfruten.
1. Despues del desastre

NOTA. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DEL ANIME KILL LA KILL Y DE TRIGGER, LO PRESENTADO AQUI ES UNA HISTORIA TOTALMENTE FICTICIA PARA EL DELEITE DE LOS LECTORES

Después de la gran guerra

Han pasado ya más de 2 años desde la derrota de Ragyo, la destrucción de las fibras vivas de combate y de la dolorosa perdida de senketsu, varios países han adoptado y han tratado de replicar lo restante de la tecnología de fibras vivas de combate, viendo este apocalipsis como la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir mas poder.

En Japón todo esta volviendo ala normalidad, la organización **NUDIST BEACH **ha decidido quedarse para así poder resguardar a nivel mundial a la humanidad de cualquier amenaza que incluya a las fibras vivas de combate.

Los miembros de la academia Honnouji han empezado a tener vidas normales, excepto Ryuko. Todas las noches llora por la pérdida de Senketsu y se lamenta por no haber podido hacer algo para evitarlo, Satsuki con dolor en el alma al ver llorar desconsoladamente a su hermana busca la manera de poder hacer algo que le devuelva el ánimo y que haga sonreír de nuevo a Ryuko.

**Satsuki**: Tengo que hacer algo Ryuko no puede seguir así, de lo contrario morirá de tristeza y eso es algo que no voy a permitir, se que las grandes victorias conllevan a sacrificios, pero esto es demasiado para Ryuko y… para mi también.

Todo esto lo pensaba Satsuki, buscando la forma de poder hacer algo para cambiar tan triste situación.

**Satsuki**: ¡Maldita Ragyo! Haz muerto pero dejaste una herida que nadie puede cerrar. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de traerte de vuelta…. Senketsu…. ¡Pero!... ¡Tal vez pueda hacer algo!

Inmediatamente Satsuki tuvo una idea, algo descabellada pero tal vez existía la mínima posibilidad de poder recuperar a Senketsu

Solo existía una persona capaz de lograr tan grande hazaña, por lo que Satsuki pensó inmediatamente en Iori, presidente del club de costura de la academia Honnouji. Solo el tenia los conocimientos necesarios para poder traer de vuelta a Senketsu.


	2. Visitando a un amigo

NOTA. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DEL ANIME KILL LA KILL Y DE TRIGGER, LO PRESENTADO AQUI ES UNA HISTORIA TOTALMENTE FICTICIA PARA EL DELEITE DE LOS LECTORES

Laboratorios de la academia

Honnouji

**Iori**: ¿jum quien esta ahí?

**Satsuki**: Tranquilo Iori, lamento molestarte a esta hora de la noche.

**Iori**: (haciendo reverencia) oh! Satsuki sama, lo lamento, no tiene por que disculparse. Dígame, ¿necesita algo de mí?

**Satsuki**: ¡Si! Por favor envía grupos de investigación alrededor del mundo, quiero que busques ha…. Senketsu, utiliza los datos de la incursión a las 3 ciudades para poder dar con la ubicación de sus restos.

**Iori**: ¡ugh! Pero… Senketsu se desintegro en el espacio, las posibilidades que haya sobrevivido son escasas.

**Satsuki**: ¡Exacto! ¡Pero puede que exista una pequeña esperanza!, tal ves algunas partes se congelaron en la atmosfera y cayeron intactas, Iori por favor hazlo por mi, no es una orden, te lo pido como mi amigo, te pido este gran favor.

**Iori**: ¡Si! Satsuki sama, lo hare por ti, pero necesitare tropas para proteger a mi gente, el mundo fuera de Japón es un verdadero infierno, y necesito trabajar tranquilo.

**Satsuki**: ¡De acuerdo! Te acompañaran tropas de Nudist Beach y algunos estudiantes con uniformes Goku, cualquier cosa que necesites házmelo saber por favor.

**Iori**; Si, de acuerdo si necesito algo te avisare.

**Iori**: Pero Satsuki sama….. ¿Por que me estas pidiendo esto?... ¿es acaso por?

**Satsuki**: ¿Ryuko? (suspiro corto) ¡si es por ella! Ryuko ha estado muy deprimida, y debo hacer algo, de lo contrario morirá de tristeza.

**Satsuki: **Por favor Iori, no le digas esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Soroi, todo debe estar en secreto hasta verificar si podemos traer de vuelta a Senketsu.

**Iori**: ¡como digas! Mantendré todo en secreto y nadie sabrá de esto, te lo prometo Satsuki sama.

**Satsuki**: Gracias Iori (le da un abrazo a quien es como su hermano)

**Iori**: (acepta el abrazo y le susurra) no te preocupes Ryuko estará bien te lo prometo.


	3. investigacion y recuperacion

NOTA. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DEL ANIME KILL LA KILL Y DE TRIGGER, LO PRESENTADO AQUI ES UNA HISTORIA TOTALMENTE FICTICIA PARA EL DELEITE DE LOS LECTORES

6 Meses después: Laboratorios de la Academia Honnouji.

**Iori**: Bien muchachos, con cuidado, pongan ese contenedor en la mesa de reconstrucción para BioFibra. (Sacando celular y marcando a satsuki)

**Iori**: Tenemos que prepararnos, preparen el equipo y esperen a las ordenes de Lady Satsuki.

Mansión Kiryuin

Gran salón

**Satsuki**: (llamada entrante de Iori) (contesta) Dime ¿Iori que noticias me tienes?

**Iori**: ¡Éxito total Satsuki sama tengo en mi poder a Senketsu, es increíble tienes que venir y verificarlo tu misma, también necesito tu autorización y que me digas exactamente lo que quieres que haga!

**Satsuki**: (silencio momentáneo por el asombro)…. Iori, voy en camino para allá.

Solo basto un momento para que Satsuki corriera y subiera al auto a las afuera de la mansión, acelero con dirección a la academia, en su mente satsuki no podía esperar para ver a senketsu…. O bueno lo que quedaba de el, y era la oportunidad perfecta, Ryuko estaba de vacaciones en América con los Mankanshoku, estaba algo alegre y eso dejaba tranquila a Satsuki.

Satsuki llego a el laboratorio impaciente, entro en la recamara de reconstrucción de Biofibra y ahí estaba Iori, con una sonrisa y a punto de levantar la tapa del contenedor.

**Satsuki**: ¿Es lo que creo que es?

**Iori**: ¡Exacto! Cumplí con mi promesa y aquí esta el resultado de mi trabajo (Iori levanta la tapa del contenedor saliendo nitrógeno en forma de gas) (sacando una gran bandeja y colocándola sobre la mesa)

**Iori:** Aquí esta, los restos de Senketsu, tuve que ir a Alaska, Siberia, y hasta Groenlandia, seguí la trayectoria de Ryuko cuando caía del espacio, también con el satélite logre entablar una trayectoria de impacto de los trozos restantes de Senketsu.

**Satsuki**: ¡Increíble! Sen.…. Sen.…. Senketsu.


	4. En busqueda de informacion

NOTA. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DEL ANIME KILL LA KILL Y DE TRIGGER, LO PRESENTADO AQUI ES UNA HISTORIA TOTALMENTE FICTICIA PARA EL DELEITE DE LOS LECTORES

Al día siguiente

Satsuki se presento al laboratorio a muy temprana hora de la mañana, para discutir sobre el estado de Senketsu y si era posible añadir unos cambios. Y ahí estaba, el gran kamui, destrozado y quemado, con una apariencia como de durmiente, Iori solo pudo recolectar ambos ojos de Senketsu, parte reducida de la falda, hacia falta una manga y la parte del cuello estaba totalmente calcinada.

**Satsuki**: ¡Que horrible!, esta muy mal, ¿crees que puedas hacer algo con el?

**Iori**: Se ve muy mal, pero sorprendentemente sus ondas electromagnéticas, o mas bien su pulso, están activos, parece que su ultima batalla lo dejo sobrecalentado, y esta descargado, para poder activarlo tendré que utilizar el proceso de bioreanimación que diseñe…. pero…. Satsuki…. Necesitare algo muy esencial para esto, y necesito que tu me lo brindes lo mas pronto posible.

**Satsuki**: ¿Uh? ¿A que te refieres? Lo que necesites pídemelo.

**Iori**: Primero: Necesito fibra viva de combate, tendrás que ingeniártelas para conseguir más de ella, para poder reconstruir las partes dañadas de Senketsu.

**Iori**: Y la segunda: (suspiro) necesito 10cc de la sangre de Ryuko para poder hacer más efectiva la reanimación.

**Satsuki**: ¡Eso será difícil!, Ryuko no esta en Japón, esta en América de vacaciones, y ni siquiera esta hospitalizada. ¿Cómo conseguiré sangre de ella?

**Iori**: Bien, tengo a un amigo que puede hacerse cargo de ello, durante la noche puede darle un pequeño sedante para extraer la sangre necesaria, no le dolerá nada y será rápido, pero necesito tu aprobación.

**Satsuki**: (silencio momentáneo). Eso seria… raro…. Pero si es por el bien de Ryuko, que así sea. Pero que ese tipo no se atreva a dañarla, de lo contrario se arrepentirá.

**Iori**: ¡Si satsuki sama! (reverencia). Lo contactare de inmediato, no te arrepentirás.

**Satsuki**: ¿Y cuando crees que traiga la sangre ese contacto tuyo?

**Iori**: Con la efectividad de sus servicios, la tendré mañana por la tarde.

**Ryuko**: Excelente, mientras mas pronto sea mejor. Ryuko regresara en 1 mes, todo debe estar listo antes. ¡Así que comienza con el proceso de reanimación Iori, haz todo lo posible y dame resultados positivos por favor!

**Iori**: De acuerdo, empezare inmediatamente, ven mañana por la tarde y todo estará listo.


	5. Procediminetos

NOTA. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DEL ANIME KILL LA KILL Y DE TRIGGER, LO PRESENTADO AQUI ES UNA HISTORIA TOTALMENTE FICTICIA PARA EL DELEITE DE LOS LECTORES

1 Día Después

Laboratorios De la Academia Honnouji.

Un tipo con una mascarilla y anteojos de visión nocturna, entra en el laboratorio, dejando sus armas en la entrada, se acerca a Iori, entregándole un maletín plateado, Iori le da una maleta negra en aparente forma de pago, ambos sujetos se miran y se dicen unas cuantas palabras.

**Iori**: ¿Es esto lo que te pedí?

**Tipo con mascarilla**: ¡Exacto! Procedí con cautela como me lo solicitaste, la chica nunca se dará cuenta de lo que hice.

**Iori**: Perfecto, toma (entregándole una maleta negra) aquí esta lo acordado por tus servicios.

**Tipo con mascarilla**: Excelente; toma aquí esta lo tuyo (entregándole un maletín plateado)

**Iori**: Bien, puedes retirarte, si necesito tus servicios te llamare de nuevo.

De esa manera ambos, Iori y el sujeto misterioso, se despiden, el sale por la puerta mientras Iori abre el maletín, en su interior un frasco lleno de sangre, Iori procede a sacarlo y marca el numero de Satsuki para decirle que todo esta listo.

Satsuki llega al laboratorio, entra en la cámara y se prepara para observar el proceso de reanimación.

**Satsuki: ¿**Todo esta listo?

**Iori**: Si, todo listo, vamos a proceder inmediatamente.

**Satsuki**:Bien, ¡comienza ahora!

**Iori**: ¡Comiencen el proceso de reanimación de biofibra!

Todo el personal empieza a teclear y a activar las grandes maquinas, registrando la actividad del kamui, los pulsos electromagnéticos empezaban a golpear la superficie de senketsu. Iori había utilizado la fibra viva de combate para regenerar y reponer los tejidos dañados de senketsu. Increíblemente senketsu había absorbido automáticamente la fibra viva de combate que Iori le suministraba, parecía como si senketsu sabía lo que le estaban haciendo.


	6. Un buen susto

NOTA. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DEL ANIME KILL LA KILL Y DE TRIGGER, LO PRESENTADO AQUI ES UNA HISTORIA TOTALMENTE FICTICIA PARA EL DELEITE DE LOS LECTORES

La reanimación había dado inicio, satsuki observaba todo con una mirada tranquila, pero en su corazón esperaba que todo resultara bien. Iori seguía dirigiendo el proceso dando ordenes de seguir correctamente los cálculos que el había realizado.

Iori se acerca a satsuki para decirle de los cambios que el le había implementado a senketsu, estos cambios no afectarían para nada la actividad del kamui, como tampoco afectaría sus recuerdos.

**Satsuki**: Dime, ¿que cambios presentara el nuevo senketsu?

**Iori**: Primero que nada, le hemos implementado un chip que le permitirá comunicarse con cualquiera, no solo con ryuko, también contigo y cualquier otra persona, este programa esta ya esta activado, y ahora es parte de la nomenclatura del kamui.

**Iori**: También le hemos mejorado para que se transforme, en cualquier estilo de ropa, esta mejora es solo cosmética, pero me imagino que a ryuko le encantara que senketsu se adapte a sus gustos, esto lo hice considerando que ella nunca se despega del uniforme. (Muestra una pequeña sonrisa)

**Satsuki**: (satsuki sonríe) bien iori, si que piensas en todo ¿eh? Bien, cuando despierte deseo hablar con el.

**Iori**: Pero… eso seria peligroso no sabemos como reaccionara, además no sabemos como va a tratarte.

**Satsuki**: Tranquilo iori, además ¿tu me protegerías si algo me pasa no? (observa a iori y le da una pequeña sonrisa)

**Iori**: ah…. ¡Si! satsuki sama

El proceso termino y las maquinas se apagaron, todos seguían monitoreando a senketsu. Iori le entrego a satsuki el frasco con sangre y le dio la señal para que lo rociara encima del kamui, mientras iori estaba con un grupo de subordinados listos con armas para neutralizar a senketsu en caso que algo saliera mal. Satsuki se acerco a senketsu, destapo el frasco y poco a poco fue rociando sangre sobre la tela del kamui hasta acabarse la última gota.

Senketsu, empezó a retorcerse y a toser, primero unos espasmos descontrolados, luego se quedo quieto y poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, empezó a levantarse sobre la bandeja y observo durante un momento a satsuki, parecía no reconocerla y de repente dio un sobresalto y empezó a gritar.

**Senketsu**: ¡ahhhhh! Pero, pero… ¿que estoy haciendo aquí?... ¿Donde estoy?... ¿Dónde esta Ryuko?

**Senketsu**: ¿Pero que? Sat…. Sat…. ¿Satsuki? ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Ryuko, Ryukoooo!

**Satsuki**: ¡Tranquilízate Senketsu!, no voy a lastimarte, nunca lo haría, estoy ayudándote estabas destrozado y te eh reconstruido.

**Senketsu**: ¿Que? Pero… yo me desintegre en la atmosfera… es lo que recuerdo.

**Satsuki**: Si, lo que dices es correcto, pero tu absorbiste, restos de fibras vivas de combate, lo que ayudo a frenar tu proceso de desintegración total, y tus restos cayeron en zonas, de bajas temperaturas, lo que sirvió, para mantenerte a salvo y que no te deterioraras mas.

**Senketsu**: ¡Oh!... ¿Así que eso paso?... Ummm ya veo (tono mas calmado y relajado)

**Satsuki**: Iori, puedes retirarte, y dile a los demás que se vayan, todo resulto muy bien. Gracias.

**Iori**: De acuerdo, me alegro de haberte ayudado. (Cara feliz y luego se marcha del lugar)

**Senketsu**: ¿Así que el fue el genio detrás de todo esto?

**Satsuki**: Así es, el me pidió todo los elementos necesarios para tu reanimación, y ahora estas vivo en este momento…. Estoy muy…. Feliz de verte….Senketsu (abraza cariñosamente a senketsu)

**Senketsu**: Sat…. Sat… satsuki…. Espera un momento, ¿me puedes entender? ¿Pero como es posible? Y ¿Por qué tu cabello esta corto? Me debes muchas respuestas.

**Satsuki**: Si, discúlpame, te explicare: Iori te puso un comunicador en tu nomenclatura y puedes comunicarte con cualquiera, por eso te entiendo. ¿Mi cabello? Bueno, necesitaba un cambio, todavía no me acostumbro pero el crecerá (le da un guiño a senketsu).

**Senketsu**: (con la boca abierta) (sacude su cara tratando de entender) Ok entiendo todo eso, pero ¿como hiciste para despertarme? Para eso necesito beber la sangre de Ryuko, y ¿ella como esta? ¿Le paso algo?, ¿Cuánto tiempo ah pasado?

**Satsuki**: Tranquilo, contrate a alguien para extraerle una pequeña muestra de su sangre, ella esta bien…. Bueno casi bien…. Ella te extraña y han pasado 2 años, pero ella esta pasando por una depresión fuerte y temo que eso deteriore su salud tanto física como emocionalmente. (Mirada triste)

**Senketsu**: Oh no, Ryuko, ¿tanto le afecto mi partida?

**Satsuki**: Si, así es.

**Senketsu**: Llévame con ella por favor, quiero verla, la verdad yo también la extraño.

**Satsuki**: Esta de viaje en América, con Mako y su familia, regresara en un mes.

**Senketsu**: Bien, entonces sácame de aquí, este lugar es deprimente. ¿Pero? ¿Alguien mas sabe que estoy vivo?

**Satsuki**: No, solo Iori y por supuesto yo.


	7. Que traen entre manos

NOTA. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DEL ANIME KILL LA KILL Y DE TRIGGER, LO PRESENTADO AQUI ES UNA HISTORIA TOTALMENTE FICTICIA PARA EL DELEITE DE LOS LECTORES

Satsuki camina con Senketsu, hacia la salida, el gran kamui ah regresado y esta para quedarse, Satsuki estaba feliz y deseaba que Ryuko viera otra vez a quien es como su propia piel. En el momento que ambos iban a salir del lugar Iori les aparece, con una pequeña caja.

**Iori**: Oh, ¿ya se van?

**Senketsu**: Si así es, quiero salir de aquí y respirar aire fresco.

**Iori: **jajaja, esta bien Senketsu, solo quiero que Lady Satsuki le de esto a Ryuko (abriendo caja y sacando un par de guantes rojos similares al que tenia Ryuko)

**Satsuki**: ¿Que es eso? (con tono de curiosidad)

**Iori: **Son unos guantes que diseñe para Ryuko, esto mejorara la distribución de sangre, y los hará conectarse mucho mejor, además para activar la fusión humano prenda, *si quisieran hacerla* solo tiene que halar el seguro del guante izquierdo, y la distribución comenzara. Además reduce el riesgo de anemia considerablemente (entregándoselos a satsuki)

**Satsuki**: Increíble, siempre piensas en todo, muchas gracias Iori.

**Senketsu**: Es impresionante, te lo agradezco, y agradezco lo que hiciste por mi.

**Iori**: No hay de que, me gusta saber que puedo ayudar. ¡Oh! Otra cosa que añadí a senketsu es que ahora puede transmutar su cuerpo, es decir Senketsu puede transformarse en varios estilos de ropa, eh incluso cambiar su color, solo basta con que tu lo intentes o que Ryuko lo pida. ¡Vamos inténtalo!

**Senketsu**: Bien…. eeeehhhh… ¡Transmutación ahora! (se transforma en una chaqueta negra con franjas rojas, y un jean negro con rayas amarillas, también aumenta su estatura)

**Senketsu**: Woao, esto es increíble, ¡soy más alto!

**Satsuki**: ¡Bien!, (cara de impresión y alegría)

**Iori**: Ok, eso seria todo, ahora me tengo que ir estoy muy cansado, ¡sigue practicando Senketsu! (abandona el laboratorio)

**Senketsu**: ¡Genial!, pero regresare a mi forma normal (transmuta otra vez y vuelve a tomar su forma normal)

**Satsuki**: De acuerdo, vámonos, llamare a Ryuko para decirle que regrese a Japón.

**Senketsu**: Volveré a verte Ryuko… eh vuelto…. Y no te abandonare (todo esto lo pensaba senketsu)

Así ambos van rumbo a la mansión Kiryuin, cuando llegan Senketsu saluda a Soroi y Satsuki le explica todo. Luego llama al departamento donde esta Mako y le pide que le comunique a Ryuko urgentemente, Mako obedece y le da es teléfono a Ryuko.

**Ryuko**: ¡Hola! ¿Que tal hermana?

**Satsuki**: ¿Como la estas pasando en América? ¿Todo bien?

**Ryuko**: Si estamos en Washington, es una hermosa ciudad y Mako ah probado mucha comida, me sorprende que no se haya enfermado (tono risible)

**Satsuki**: Me alegra que estés muy feliz Ryuko, mereces la felicidad después de todo. Es por eso que te estoy llamando, necesito que regreses a Japón, hay algo muy importante que debo mostrarte y se que te va a encantar.

**Ryuko**: ¿Uh? ¿Te refieres a una sorpresa para mí? ¿Y no puedes esperar?

**Satsuki**: No, no puede esperar, ¡vamos es un regalo muy especial para ti!, o acaso ¿te da pena que tu hermana mayor te ofrezca un regalo eh hermanita? (tono de voz algo retador)

**Ryuko**: Pero ¿que? Assshhh ya veras, saldré de inmediato, y veremos si me lo repites de frente eh (tono de voz algo irritado)

**Satsuki**: Jajaja, de acuerdo enviare un avión a que te recoja, te espero en la mansión.

**Ryuko**: si, si, si, como digas Satsuki, te veo dentro de 3 días. Adiós

**Satsuki**: Esta bien buen viaje, te espero aquí. (Cuelga el teléfono)

**Senketsu**: Vaya que si se llevan bien, pero dudo que a Ryuko, le haya gustado lo que le dijiste y menos con ese tono retador y burlesco.

**Satsuki**: (risas) Tranquilo Senketsu, ella ha cambiado mucho pero cuando la provoco por lo general ella se deja llevar. Ok, en 3 Días Ryuko estará aquí, debemos prepararte, y cuando digo prepararte me refiero a asearte, en serio apestas.

**Senketsu**: (se sonroja) ¡Que! ¡¿Tan mal huelo!?

**Satsuki**: Tranquilo, nada que un buen detergente, jabón y almidón no puedan arreglar.

**Senketsu**: Jum, no suena mal pero también quiero que me planchen con vapor, eso hace que me relaje mucho.

**Satsuki**: (risas) de acuerdo, eres un traje muy exigente ¿eh?

**Senketsu**: Bueno si vas a consentirme hazlo como Ryuko. Satsuki… Muchas gracias…. Por todo lo que haz hecho. (Totalmente sonrojado)

**Satsuki**: (se agacha y le da un cálido abrazo) de nada…. Bienvenido a la Familia.


	8. Sentimientos

NOTA. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DEL ANIME KILL LA KILL Y DE TRIGGER, LO PRESENTADO AQUI ES UNA HISTORIA TOTALMENTE FICTICIA PARA EL DELEITE DE LOS LECTORES

3 Días Después

Mansión Kiryuin

Ya pasaron los 3 días Ryuko llega a casa, entra con sus maletas y pasa a la oficina, mientras tanto Satsuki va caminando, detrás de ella va Senketsu, impaciente el se adelanta pero ella le dice que mejor espere detrás de la puerta. Así satsuki entra a su oficina con una sonrisa, le da un abrazo a su hermana, comentan cosas del viaje, tienen una pequeña pelea para medir fuerzas, en aparente venganza por haber retado a Ryuko, pero Satsuki rápidamente la somete en el suelo, ambas ríen y se reincorporan. En ese momento Senketsu observa todo detrás de la puerta, impaciente por saltar a los brazos de Ryuko, estaba hermosa, su cabello había crecido un poco, miraba ese mechón rojo que tanto la identificaba, sus ojos azules y su risa, todo eso que Senketsu tanto extrañaba y el solo deseaba reunirse de nuevo con su única amiga, amiga de sangre.

En un momento de la plática, Ryuko pregunto cual era ese regalo tan importante que Satsuki tenia para ella, Satsuki se puso de pie, tomo las manos de Ryuko, la miro fijamente y le dijo:

**Satsuki: **Ryuko, tengo que decirte algo, es sobre senketsu.

**Ryuko**: (tira la mirada al suelo, y se le humedecen lo ojos) satsuki, no quiero hablar de eso, sabes que es muy doloroso para mi.

**Satsuki**: (pone su mano en el rostro de ryuko y la hace que la mire) Se que es doloroso para ti pero no todo esta perdido. Ryuko ¡senketsu esta vivo! El esta bien y todo será como antes.

**Ryuko**: (se aleja bruscamente de satsuki) (pone su mano derecha en su pecho y empieza a llorar) No seas tan cruel satsuki, ¿como me dices eso? (voz entre cortada) ¡No juegues así con mis sentimientos!

**Satsuki**: (se acerca y pone sus manos en el rostro de ryuko) No estoy jugando, es la verdad, senketsu esta vivo y puedo probarlo.

**Satsuki**: Senketsu ven, ¡muéstrale a ryuko que digo la verdad!

Senketsu entra a la habitación saltando y mira fijamente a ryuko, sus ojos llorosos, y sus mangas extendidas, en señal de quería un abrazo.

**Senketsu**: Ryuko, soy yo, ven… tócame…. Y…. compruébalo.

**Ryuko**: (cae de rodillas llorando frente a senketsu) Sen…. Sen…. ¡Senketsu! (se abalanza sobre senketsu dándole un fuerte abrazo)

**Ryuko**: ¡oh! Eres tu… idiota… pensé que habías muerto, ¿como me haces eso a mi? No sabes cuantas noches llore por ti…cuantas noches llore hasta quedar dormida…. cuantas veces llore al ver un traje de marinera (sollozando) ¡Senketsu!

**Senketsu**: Ryuko no fue mi culpa, pensé que moriría, lo último que recuerdo era que me desintegraba, y después, solo oscuridad (llorando) también deseaba volver contigo, fue gracias a satsuki que estoy aquí, ella me trajo de vuelta.

**Satsuki**: Así es, te explicare ryuko (se arrodilla junto a ella) Le pedí a iori que investigara y tratara de conseguir los restos de senketsu, el sobrevivió por su capacidad de absorber fibras vivas de combate, eso hizo que su desintegración se detuviera un poco, se congelo en la biosfera y cayo en la tierra. Luego de conseguir los restos, iori, lo reconstruyo y procedió a reanimarlo, y por eso esta aquí con nosotros (lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos)

**Ryuko**: (secándose las lagrimas) eso… eso es increíble…. ¿Es verdad eso senketsu?

**Senketsu**: Si, es verdad, cuando desperté estaba en el laboratorio de la academia, y ella me explico todo junto con iori.

**Ryuko**: (voz mas tranquila) eso es increíble, Gracias… gracias por este regalo tan grande (abraza a satsuki y a senketsu) ¡Espera un momento!... ¿Como diablos es que pudiste hablar con senketsu? ¿Entiendes lo que el dice?

**Satsuki:** así es, iori le instalo un comunicador en su tejido, ahora senketsu puede comunicarse con todos. También me dio esto (saca los guantes) estos son como el guante que tenias, servirá para distribuir mejor la sangre y el riesgo de anemia se reduce, ten y póntelos (se los entrega).

**Senketsu**: ¡Ryuko!

**Ryuko**: ¿Que pasa? (poniéndose los guantes)

**Senketsu**: Se que esto es muy rápido…. Pero…. quiero que me vistas, quiero ser uno contigo de nuevo.

**Ryuko**: ¡awww que tierno!, claro que lo hare, pero no aquí vamos a mi cuarto.

**Senketsu**: prefiero que sea aquí y ahora (voz un poco agitada).

**Ryuko**: ¿eh? Espera un poco te dije, ¿Qué te pasa?

**Senketsu**: ¡Necesito tu sangre aquí y ahora no puedo esperar estoy muy débil! (tono molesto y muy agitado) (se lanza sobre ryuko)

**Ryuko**: ¿Pero que diablos? ¡Suéltame! (tirada en el suelo)

**Senketsu**: ¡Hare que me vistas ahora! (comienza a desnudar a ryuko enfrente de satsuki)


	9. Un pervertido, pero es mi amigo

**NOTA. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DEL ANIME KILL LA KILL Y DE TRIGGER, LO PRESENTADO AQUI ES UNA HISTORIA TOTALMENTE FICTICIA PARA EL DELEITE DE LOS LECTORES**

**Ryuko**: (oponiendo resistencia) suéltame pervertido, si eso eres. un uniforme pervertido, ¡no enfrente de ella!

**Satsuki**: ¡hey! ¿Suéltala que te pasa? (tono de voz preocupante)

**Senketsu**: ¡No te metas! Ya pronto terminare, además así nos conocimos ella y yo.

**Ryuko**: ¡se supone que no se lo diríamos a nadie! (gruñidos y pequeños gritos, totalmente desnuda)

**Senketsu**: ¡Listo! Encajo perfecto como siempre (tono un poco relajado)

**Ryuko**: (tirada en el suelo toda despeinada y jadeando) Eres…. Un…. Degenerado… ¿estas feliz? (totalmente sonrojada y tono de voz molesto)

**Senketsu**: (exhalando satisfactoriamente) oh si, mucho mejor, puedo sentir el sabor de tu sangre, tu respiración, el palpitar de tu corazón, me siento uno contigo.

**Ryuko**: (levantándose del suelo y acomodándose el cabello, totalmente sonrojada) Bien, pero así no es como debes tratar a una chica… (Sonríe) me alegra vestirte de nuevo senketsu, aun cuando usaba ropa, me sentía desnuda, ahora me siento totalmente protegida y vestida contigo.

**Satsuki**: (risas) jajaja, vaya que son una pareja muy rara, (se acerca y abraza a ryuko) me alegra que ahora estés feliz, disfruta tu obsequio.

**Ryuko**: (abrazando también a satsuki y algo sonrojada) muchas gracias, hermana.

**Senketsu**: Ryuko, hay otra cosa que deseo mostrarte.

**Ryuko**: ¿uh? ¿Que cosa?

**Senketsu**: ¡Transmutación ahora! (se transforma en una chaqueta negra con franjas rojas, y un jean negro con rayas amarillas) ahora puedo transmutar en cualquier estilo de ropa y cambiar de colores, cortesía de iori.

**Ryuko**: Wow, que genial, senketsu, te ves fenomenal con esta forma. (Sonriendo y examinando la nueva transformación de senketsu)

**Senketsu**: Gracias, pero prefiero mas este estilo (transformándose en una falda corta y una blusa algo ajustada) creo que combina mejor contigo (riéndose mucho)

**Ryuko**: ¿¡Pero que diablos!?... ¿Que es este estilo tan pervertido?... ¡No me gusta! ¡Vuelve a tu forma de antes!

**Satsuki**: (riéndose) jajajaja. Tranquila ryuko, iori dijo que tu también puedes alternar los estilos, así que concéntrate y cálmate. (Sonriendo al ver la escena)

**Ryuko**: Ashhhh, de acuerdo (con la cara totalmente sonrojada, toma un respiro y se concentra) ¡Transmutación!

**Senketsu**: (regresando a su forma anterior) Pero que aguafiestas eres ryuko, los enojos están prohibidos, y por el sabor de tu sangre parece que has estado comiendo muchas croquetas, sabes que están prohibidas. (Con su tono de voz normal)

**Ryuko**: ¡Pero que pesado eres, parece que nunca dejaras de fastidiarme!

**Senketsu**: Cálmate, tu sangre se esta poniendo salada.

**Ryuko**: ¿Ugh? ¡Te odio! ¡Pesado, pesado, pesado!

**Senketsu**: Si de verdad me odiaras no Hubieras llorado como una bebe.

Y así ryuko y senketsu finalmente habían vuelto a reunirse, satsuki observaba la divertida escena y sonreía de alegría, finalmente todo volvía a la normalidad, como a ella le gustaba. Así que satsuki les dijo a ambos que se calmaran, salieron de la oficina con rumbo a la academia, ahí todos los miembros observaron sorprendidos a ryuko con senketsu, todos lo saludaron y lo recibieron afectuosamente. Iori y satsuki, les explicaron todo lo que hicieron y de la gran hazaña que fue resucitar a senketsu. Ryuko estaba muy contenta con lo que pasaba, finalmente se sentía completa, y ahora con mas ganas de vivir que nunca.

Mako y su familia regresaron de América, y se sorprendieron al ver a senketsu, mako dio su famoso discurso de "aleluya". La mama de mako le dio una lavada a senketsu pero sin la menor delicadeza posible haciendo de ese baño una tortura para el, pero al final disfruto ser planchado. Todo esto hacia muy feliz a senketsu y se sentía bien, se sentía… en casa.

**Senketsu**: ¡Ryuko!

**Ryuko**: Dime, senketsu.

**Senketsu**: Estoy feliz de estar a tu lado y nunca te dejare sola, te lo prometo (poniéndose rojo)

**Ryuko**: Gracias por no abandonarme, también estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo. Gracias senketsu, nunca me separare de ti…. Te quiero mucho…. Senketsu. (Levemente sonrojada)

**Senketsu**: Ugh…. Yo…. También…. Te quiero mucho Ryuko, nunca me separare de ti.

**Ryuko**: Gracias (le da un beso a senketsu)

Y así, con esa escena muy tierna, ambos vuelven a estar juntos para poder seguir con sus vidas. De ahora en adelante todo vuelve a lo normal. La paz y la felicidad reina sobre la familia, y los amigos de ryuko.

¡Gracias Senketsu!


End file.
